


Guardian Angel

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: i found a prompt that said a is a prostitute down on their luck and b is the client who falls for them. this is what i came up wit.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> my first gay smut, please let me know what you think. please be kind

It stinks out here, like stale shit and mold, God I hate this place. I wish I didn't have to do this every night, I wish mom was still alive, I wish that there was someone who could help me with O, then maybe I wouldn't be on this street corner. Another car pulls up, I suppress my groan and walk towards the car as the driver side window rolls down. It was a Porsche, black, it looked expensive, I don't know too much about cars.

"It's $50 an hour, $1,000 for the night. And none of that rough kinky shit, sorry I'm not into bruises." I said as I leaned towards his window, my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. I looked at the driver, he was cute, with short spiky chestnut hair and captivating blue eyes, wearing a white button up shirt with the top few undone, and his sleeves rolled up to show his, thin muscular arms, pale, but with slight tan, like he probably worked hard not to burn. 

"It's a good thing I'm not into bruises either." His smooth voice drew me in like a siren, man this one is beautiful. "But I would like the night, so get in." I walked around the front of the car to the passenger side, opening the door I slid in, thankful my leather jacket blocked the wind or I would be shivering. It's bad enough my Jeans have holes in them, let alone my shoes that probably are one good walk from crumbling to dust. Good thing I have a couple shirts with no holes, I have to alternate them though, so the regulars don't notice. Tonight my shirt matches his car, oddly enough. 

He starts driving as soon as I'm hooked in. "What's your name pretty boy? Any specific place you want to go? Or can I pick the hotel?" He asks me. "Bellamy" I stumble out, no one has ever asked my name before. "Um, wherever you want is fine." I never get more than a pull around to the alleyway or the cheap ass motel behind my corner. He wants to take me somewhere?

God I sound like an idiot. "Murphy." He states. I stay silent the rest of the ride, hopefully I can manage to not further look or sound like an idiot the rest of the night. We pulled into a nice hotel, way more stars on it than I've ever walked in to even piss. Why aren't we at the sleazy cheap ones who don't ask questions? 

He pulled into a spot labeled reserved, and started to get out so I followed. He walked in and went straight to the elevators with me trailing behind him. We got in and he pressed the penthouse button, my eyebrows shot up and I tried to hide my surprise but I don't know if I did it before he saw. Murphy then led the way off the elevator and towards the middle of the suite where the living room was with a couch. 

He motioned towards the couch where I walked forward and sat down. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable, and would you like some whiskey?" He asked me, the essence of calm and collected, he held power in everything he was. Not just his obvious money, he put off a powerful message in his body language. "Yeah, sure I'll take some." Maybe it will help settle my nerves. 

I shrug off my jacket, setting it off to the side on the floor, leaning back into the couch trying to settle my nerves. I don't know what it is about this one but man, Murphy has me feeling like a giddy schoolboy. He came back in with two glasses of whiskey and a tray of cheese and crackers. He set the tray on the coffee table in front of me, sitting himself right next to me handing me a glass. He positioned himself leaning his upper body towards me.

"Relax pretty boy, I won't hurt you I promise. This is my place, I know that's not normal, but there is something about you that intrigues me. You're so beautiful Bellamy, but something in your eyes showed me that you're used to pain." I looked away from him, damn it's like he can read me like a book. He grabs my chin gently and turns my face back to his. His beautiful blue eyes captured my brown ones. "I want to help take away your pain, you're too beautiful to be in pain. I want to take care of you pretty boy, if you'll let me." I swallow thickly.

"Why? I'm just a nobody, who can't keep a real job to support his sister." I gulp, internally slapping myself. Why did I tell him I had a sister, why does he care? God he is so intriguing and mysterious, why am I special? "Why am I special?" I ask.

"I've been watching you." He looks a little sheepish at this. "About a month ago I stumbled upon your corner and you captured my attention, I saw how broken you looked. I saw the phone calls and texts in between customers. I didn't know it was a sister but figured sibling the way you acted." He stated, scratching the back of his neck. He looked adorable, like he was shy, which i don't get.

"So why tonight?" I ask. "You looked even more lost tonight." He responded, then he slowly leaned forward towards me, awaiting a negative response, upon getting none he closed the remaining distance between our lips. God his lips were soft and fit perfectly against mine, like they were made to kiss me. He slowly pulled back. Smiling, he grabbed our glasses and set them on the table next to the tray, all items forgotten. 

He then grabbed my hands and slowly tugged until I came up to straddle his lap. He leaned up capturing my lips again, god just his lips alone was turning me on. I may not have to fake anything for him. He makes me feel things, things I didn't think I would ever feel. I felt firm but soft hands grip my hips and slowly started grinding me against him, I let out a low quiet moan at the friction, he took the opening to slip his tongue in my mouth and start a soft battle for dominance which he won easily. He is amazing. He obviously knows what he is doing, he was still grinding my hips into his, listening to my quiet moans answering with his own.

He pulls back again leaving me breathless, slowly his lips trail from mine to my jaw, over to my ear and down my neck where he begins to kiss and pull lightly with his lips and teeth in teasing. I fully harden against him causing him to moan and harden against me. "Let's go to my room." He breathes against my ear, grinding into me still, causing me to moan and shiver. He smiles and releases my hips so I would get up.

I got up off his lap and he followed me up, then turned and led me by the hand to his room. Walking in I saw deep blue sheets that went with his eyes. His bed was a 4 post wooden canopy in deep chestnut matching his hair. Pulling me in he closes the door behind me then pushes me into it, he is only an inch shorter than me, so he doesn't have to stretch far to recapture my lips. Again that devine tongue enters my mouth to battle with my own. We stayed with him pressed against me against the door, I let him continue to lead me, usually i try to take over but i want him to take care of me. Wait. What? Why did I think that?

That was something I wasn't expecting, was I really thinking about this? About him? He pulls back, setting his forehead against mine. “I want to take care of you, give you everything you could ever want. Even take care of your sister. I want you to understand how special you truly are.” He then begins to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck. “I know you said no bruises, but how do you feel about hickeys?” He asked against my skin. I moaned in response. “Use your words pretty boy.” He said, smiling when he felt my shiver. I moaned again. “Y-Yes God.” I have never had someone treat me like a lover instead of a quick fuck. He was making my mind turn to mush.

He then latched his lips and teeth on a spot sucking, until he felt the bruise of a hickey forming, I moaned louder, causing him to hum against my skin. Pulling back with a pop, he looks at his mark smirking, lookin so damn proud and sexy. He then recaptures my lips and brings his arms up from my hips, to around my neck threading his fingers through my curls and tugging, receiving a moan from me in response, then he turns us around and backs me towards his bed. Once the back of my knees hit the bed I sat breaking the kiss. I looked up at him curious as to his next move, he reached a hand to gently stroke my cheek, thumb grazing my bottom lip, I stuck my tongue out slightly to lick at his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful Bellamy, such a pretty pretty boy.” I shiver at the name. He leaned down to kiss me again. “I am a little addicted to kissing you pretty boy.” He said into my lips, then he pulled back and gently pushed me so I would scoot back to his pillows and headboard, kicking my shoes off in the process so I didn't mess up his bed. Ive never let myself have this, this intimacy, this closeness, this love, it's almost like he wants to love and worship me. Can I be loved and worshiped? He slowly removed his shirt and shoes then climbed up the bed towards me. I sat still unsure of what to do, he has me feeling like a virgin all over again, unsure and timid.

He got up to me straddling my lap, he gently brought my chin up to lock his blue eyes with my brown. “I won't hurt you, I promise, I only want to take care of you, show you that you are worthy of love. You’re worth more than your job, and i'll help you so you never have to work on that corner again, if you let me.” He sounded so genuine. He leaned his face towards mine and recaptured my lips and started grinding his hips against mine, while his hands trailed up my sides, slowly gathering my shirt as he went. His lips moved from mine across my jaw to my neck, towards my ear. “Have you ever had a lover? Or has it been work only?” He whispered in my ear. I shivered and swallowed thickly. “I-I I’m not a virgin if that's what you're asking.” his question confused me but also intrigued me, does he really care enough about me?

Pulling my shirt over my head he returns to kissing along my neck. “I mean pretty boy, have you ever had someone take care of you, and worship you like you deserve to be or will i be the first one?” he pulled back to look in my eyes as he said the last part. He seemed so genuine, I was having a hard time believing him, i haven’t deserved love, the only one who loved me was Octavia, I mean my own mother didn’t love me, just dealt with me. She made sure to let me know often.  
“No one loves a fuck up like me, just my sister, hell my own mother didn’t love me. Why would anyone else?” he reached up and started stroking my cheek, i turned my head away from the contact. “I thought you wanted the night with a prostitute?” I snapped. I know i was harsh but he was about to break every wall i ever put up and i didnt know what else to do. He gently turned my face towards his.

“I want a night with you, regardless of your job, i know you're struggling or you wouldn't be out there so obviously i plan to give you money, but i didn't bring you here for that, i brought you here to show you, i can be the one you need, i've seen that broken look in your eyes to many times to let it continue.” His eyes still held that soft look, keeping me captivated with his emotions, he was looking into my soul and breaking my walls and I was hopeless to stop him. “I can show you that you deserve to be loved, you deserve the world, and i plan to give it to you.” he said then he recaptured my lips.

“Lay back and let me take care of you.” he lifted slightly to help me lay back further, then readjusted himself to straddling my hips again, where he slowly started grinding into me again, bringing us both back from being half hard to fully hard. His lips then trailed from my lips down to my neck where he started sucking another hickey into the opposite side, causing me to moan. Then when he was satisfied with the mark he left he trailed kisses down to my chest where he lightly bit and sucked at my nipples causing me to shiver and moan. “G-God that feels amazing.” he smiled and trailed his lips further down to my hips. 

He sat up on one elbow and used his free hand to unbutton my jeans, pulling them down as I lifted my hips to help him pull them on my briefs down, leaving me completely bare and exposed. He leaned back in, pressing feather kisses to my hips, trailing his lips down dragging them across my thighs, breath ghosting against my cock. I shiver as my cock throbs, then it's like heaven as his warm wet mouth takes my hard cock into his mouth.

He took it all like it was nothing, i'm not trying to brag but i've been told i'm bigger than most, he seems to have no trouble taking all of me though. He starts slowly picking up his pace, dragging his tongue up and down the head, flicking the budle under. I moan louder, then throw my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop more from escaping. He stopped and pulled my hand away. “No pretty boy, let me hear you, I want to know how pretty you sound when you crumble for me.” I put my hands to my sides gripping the sheets, he picks up one and interlaces our fingers as he retakes my cock into his mouth. My other hand shoots to his hair without my thinking it through, once i realize i feel his soft hair in my fingers, my mind slowly comes back to me and i go to pull my hand back, noticing my shift, murphy brings his hand that's not holding mine, up to hold mine in his hair, letting me know to keep it there. 

He quickened his pace, causing moans and curses to come tumbling off my lips. Soon I feel the tale tell signs I'm about to come. “M-Murphy G-God, i'm close.” he doesn't stop, just licks at my nerve bundle and slips a finger from his free hand towards my ass, teasing my hole. He trails his finger back up, getting it wet with his spit, then circles my hole again, slowly pressing the tip of his finger in, he slides in easily, quickly finding my prostate. The sensation is too much and I come as soon as he presses on my prostate the first time. “GOD FUCK SHIT” 

I’m seeing stars and panting. He trails kisses back up to my mouth, helping me come back from oblivion, his lips capture mine, and i taste myself, i shouldn't be even more turned on but i am, and my cock slowly starts to harden again. I break the kiss panting, he smiles. “Pretty boy you were so beautiful coming apart like that, i wanna know what you feel like coming apart on my cock.” I groaned and shivered, my cock back to being fully hard. God Murphy is amazing, I've never had this kind of recovery time. “Do you want me to fuck you pretty boy?” I nod to gone in lust to answer.

He leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom and lube. He opens the bottle of lube slicking his fingers up he then begins to tease my hole, I moan and he slips one finger in twisting it around. It's not enough. “More” I moan out. He chuckles, pulling his finger out he slips it back with a second added like nothing. He begins to scissor and stretch, i am wriggling and moaning, he knows i want more as he slips out two then replaces them with three. Once he feels im properly prepped he slips his fingers out, rips the condom open sliding it on and coating it with lube faster than i thought possible.

“Ready pretty boy?” he pants, his resolve obviously starting to crumble. “YES.” I moan out. He slowly starts to stick his cock in my ass. God he is bigger than im used to but fuck it feels so good. “Fuck” we say at the same time. He leans over me and I hook my legs around his waist. His lips capture mine as I moan, he swallows every pant and moan as he kisses me like his life depends on it. If this is how the world ends then I'd die a happy man. Maybe he is serious about me.

He starts fucking me harder and faster, our lips break apart and my moans become louder, his are starting to sound as loud as mine. He lifts my leg to dig in even deeper and i moan out a loud “FUCK”. “Pretty boy are you close?” he asks, strain obvious in his voice, he wants me to come again before he does. I nod quickly moaning and cursing. His pace picks up to relentless speeds, as his hand comes between us to stroke my cock in time to his thrust. It only takes a minute or two more and i'm screaming out his name as i come harder than i have in a while.

He only takes a few more thrust before “FUCK BELLAMY” he moans loudly. I shiver, that's the first time I've heard my name like that. His head drops to my shoulder as we both pant and come back down from our high. He pulls out when he regains his senses. Throwing away the condom on his way to what I'm guessing is the bathroom, I hear the water running then it turns off and he is coming back. Warm cloth in his hand he begins to clean me up, then he tosses it aside and lays down in the bed, his arm comes around me pulling me into his chest. His places kisses to my head, stroking my hair as I listen to his heart, my cheek on his chest. “Do you still need more convincing that you deserve the world?” I look up at him and he is smiling, he leans down and kisses me. “I know you won't feel the same, but after watching you for a month, I truly believe in things like love at first sight. I want to take care of you, I want you to move in with me. I want your sister to pick her own suite. I want to give you the world.” 

His eyes hold no lies, just honest love and truth. It breaks the last bits of my walls. “Yes. yes.” I lean up and kiss him again, pouring what i'm not ready to say into it, he can tell, of course he can. “Do you need to call your sister about tonight?” he asks me. I shake my head. “She is used to me being gone for the night, we can go talk to her in the morning. Tonight I just want to forget.” 

“Whatever the hell you want, pretty boy.”


End file.
